


I Lied

by mthevlamister



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Angst, I was writing the original pins and patches fic when I was dating, I wrote this in forty minutes, I'm aro y'all, Jeez, M/M, Wow, because I was told to, wow I've been out for awhile
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-26
Updated: 2018-10-26
Packaged: 2019-08-07 22:17:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16417019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mthevlamister/pseuds/mthevlamister





	I Lied

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Eli_The_Egg](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eli_The_Egg/gifts).



When they started dating, Michael established it wouldn't last.  He was going to go to school abroad for college, and he couldn't handle long distance.  Jake was offered the option of joining him, but he turned it down for scholarships due to athletics.  They made the most of their year (mostly apologies and kisses because of how Jake treated Michael before) before breaking up.  The time?  Prom; that's right.  Jake Dillinger was titled "biggest, transphobic jerk-fuck of the year" because he broke up with Michael Mell during  _prom_ of all times.

That wasn't really the case.  Michael said he wanted to be broken up with at prom, and I--as the author--understand why you are confused.  Michael wanted his last moments with Jake to be the happiest thing he could imagine, and to him, it was dancing a slow dance at their senior prom before kissing each other goodbye.

Michael told Jeremy his plan, and he kept it a secret.  Jake told Chloe...who told Brooke....who told Jenna...who told everyone.  The squad knew Michael wanted it, but as people who were outside the group found out, the story became twisted into a knot of lies.  The biggest one was that Jake never loved Michael; that Jake was breaking up with Michael because he was getting HRT.  That Jake broke up with Michael because he was getting bottom surgery.  The world was cruel, and Jake was known as the title mentioned above.  Jake, knowing the truth, and Michael, knowing the truth, both laughed at the rumors and continued to stay friends.  Michael would geek out about Magic in front of everyone, and Jake would try his best to understand before boasting about whatever sport he was doing at the moment.

Christine and Rich were betting on their relationship, and Christine ended up winning.  She said they'd break up, and Rich said they wouldn't last two weeks.  If they stayed together, Jake got the money.  Somewhere deep down, he wanted it to last.  He just didn't want to end his future.

Jake paid for Michael's surgery and HRT, by the way.  Not that anyone truly cared, but he did.  He always took care of Michael.

Michael tried to stop the rumors, but no one really cared about what he actually said.  It was the same as before.  Jake laughed it off, telling Michael it was fine.

Which leads us to now.  Michael left about a day ago, he's out in the world.  Jake is about to head to his top college choice, and everything is okay.

But it's not.

 **PlayerOne:** Hey, Jake?

Jake, on an airplane and at the point where he could use the inflight network, was surprised to see that text.

 **JakeDillinger:** yo.

 **PlayerOne:** I lied.

 **JakeDillinger:** What?

There was no response, a bunch of  _PlayerOne is texting. . ._ s, but then they would just stop.

Jake didn't think much of it; he thought maybe Michael lied about something small.  Maybe about the best Magic card?  Maybe about a video game?  Whatever, it didn't matter.  Jake turned his phone on airplane mode, and fell asleep in hopes of being well rested before landing.

* * *

Michael was panicking.  He was pretty sure he couldn't do long distance.  It seemed like too much work.  But here he was, in Greece, and he wanted to tell Jake he loved him so much.  It was like a drill in his mind, that he wasn't with his dream guy again.  So he texted Jake, saying he lied, and he kept trying to send something, but couldn't find the words.  Finally when he was able to express himself, his message refused to go through.  He was mad and upset and just overall lonely without Jake.  Jeremy was always his best friend, but Jake was his  _boyfriend_.  Look, Jeremy was still with Christine, whatever.  Jake could be with ANYONE by now!  That frightened Michael.  Why was he so jealous?  Was he really in love?  Was this love?  

He gave up trying to send the text.  He laid on his bed in his dorm and covered his face.

Whatever it was, so be it.

* * *

Thanksgiving break was awkward.

Michael's plane was delayed, so he was late for seeing his family and friends.  Jake was staying up wherever he was, only coming down the day after Michael returned to Greece.  The whole squad saw both of them, but not together.  Michael was happy, but still lonely.  He didn't stop thinking of Jake.  Jake, on the other hand, wasn't lonely, but he wasn't happy.  He had friends, but he didn't have Michael.  Neither of them listened to their friends about the other, they just went back to their regular lives.

* * *

A year later, during the summer, they saw each other again.  Michael, smiling like there was no tomorrow when he saw Jake.  Jake, a sheepish look on his face.

They saw each other at the wrong place, though.  The airport.

Jake was going to Greece, and Michael just transferred to Jake's school.

* * *

 **PlayerOne:** Jake, honey, listen.

 **JakeDillinger:** Haven't heard 'honey' in awhile.

 **PlayerOne:** shut up and listen.

 **PlayerOne:** I love you.

 **JakeDillinger:** :)

 **PlayerOne:** shut up.

 **JakeDillinger:** :(

 **PlayerOne:** Spring, you come back to your old school, right?  Want to grab coffee?

 **JakeDillinger:** :)

 **PlayerOne:** I hate you.

 **JakeDillinger:** <3

* * *

Michael was seen making out with Jake Dillinger in Jeremy's house during a summer party.  Noises of disgust and applause were heard.

"What did you lie about?" Jake whispered to Michael, running his fingers through his hair.

"I can't be apart from you.  It wasn't long distance, it was without you."

"That's really fucking gay." Jeremy said before being hit by a pillow.

"Yeah, I feel the same." Jake confessed, hugging Michael close and promising to never let go again.

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
